


the twenty-fourth of december

by sassytommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassytommo/pseuds/sassytommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis rencontre son voisin pour la première fois le 24 décembre. Ils apprennent à se connaître dans l'ascenseur de leur immeuble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the twenty-fourth of december

**Author's Note:**

> Première partie de mon 3shots et également le premier que j'écrit. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Louis

**24 décembre**

 

Je crois que ce soir est le moment que j’attends le plus de l'année, mon anniversaire doublé de noël. Les gens pensent qu'être né la vieille de noël est un inconvénient, moi ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire c’est réellement le meilleur jour de l’année.  Ma famille se réuni pour noël ce qui fait qu'ils se réunissent également le jour de mon anniversaire. On a toujours eu la même organisation avec mes parents. Le 24 au soir, nous fêtons mon anniversaire avec mes sœurs et mes parents, rien d'extraordinaire mais c'est un moment tellement agréable, et ça compte tellement pour moi. Le midi du 25, ma famille se réunit et nous nous offrons nos cadeaux de noël en partageant la traditionnelle dinde de noël. Enfin le soir, nous restons réunis et fêtons mon anniversaire.

 J'ai aujourd'hui 22 ans. J'ai mon propre appartement, je fais des études dans le management, j'ai de bons amis, je crois que j'aime ma vie. Ma mère attend juste que je lui présente un copain. Ah oui, parce que je suis gay. Mes parents l'acceptent bien, même si mon coming out a été des plus étranges. C'était l'année de mes 17ans, j'avais un copain, Matt, mon premier copain en fait, ma mère pensait simplement que nous étions de bons amis, il venait régulièrement à la maison depuis nos 15ans. Matt avait le numéro de ma mère dans son téléphone, au cas où qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose je suppose, la seule différence entre le contact de ma génitrice et le miens était le "maman" après mon prénom. Il avait voulu m'envoyer un message du style "tu devrais faire ton coming-out mon ange" sauf que ma mère l'a reçue à ma place, Matt m'avait appelé à la seconde où il s'en était rendu compte. Je suis descendu, paniqué et quand j'ai vu que ma mère tenait son cellulaire entre les doigts je lui ai juste crié que j'étais gay.

Pour en revenir aux faits, nous sommes le 24 décembre, il est 21h et je suis en retard. Je devais être chez ma mère à 21h afin de fêter mon 22ème anniversaire. Ma mère est habituée à mes retards mais j'essaye toujours d'arriver à l'heure pour lui faire plaisir, ça n'est jamais arrivé. J'enfile mon manteau en vitesse, prend mes clés et sort de mon appartement en claquant la porte derrière moi. Quand je suis enfin dehors, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon téléphone, j'hésite fortement à aller le chercher, je suis déjà en retard sauf que je ne peux pas sortir sans. Je reste devant l'immeuble.

Mon voisin passe devant moi, et lorsque qu'il ouvre la porte il me la tient afin de me laisser passer. Il est nouveau dans l'immeuble, il se trouve à l'étage du dessous il me semble, et il a l'air plutôt jeune, enfin plus jeune que moi en tout cas. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, je l'ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois au rez-de-chaussée où il m'est arrivé une fois ou deux de prendre l'ascenseur avec lui. Mais nous n'avons jamais eu de discussion à part quelques formules de politesse. Il semble timide, il a les cheveux bouclés et en fait il est plutôt séduisant.

  * tu entres?



Il me sourit (un magnifique sourire d'ailleurs) en continuant de me tenir la porte, je lui rends le sourire puis lui répond:

  * eum oui merci.



Je passe devant lui et demande l'ascenseur. L'ascenseur arrive et nous montons tous les deux dedans sans un mot. Il n'a pas l'air très bavard, j'échange sûrement plus avec la petite vieille de mon étage, Eulalie, qu'avec lui. Il me demande à quel étage je vais et après lui avoir répondu, le silence se réinstalle entre nous. Je détaille sa tenue alors qu’il est tourné vers la porte. Il porte des bottes marron, pas des plus masculines, qui semblent être en daim. Son jean met en valeur ses longues jambes fines, il semble tout de même plutôt à l’étroit dans son jean, il doit avoir du mal à rentrer dedans ou le retirer. Il porte enfin une chemise blanche mi-ouverte (qui laisse apparaître deux tatouages sur son torse qui semblent être deux oiseaux symétriques) sous un long manteau noir. Sa tenue est simple et pourtant très élégante. J’ai l’air tâche à côté de lui avec mon pull de noël vert presque émeraude et mes baskets adidas mal en point. Charlotte, la plus grande de mes petites sœurs pensent que noël se perd d’année en année, c’est pourquoi elle nous achète tous les ans des pulls qu’elle nous oblige à porter le jour de noël, ma sœur est une grande fan de cette période, encore plus que moi qui aime ce jour plus que n’importe quel jour de l’année.  

J'aimerais beaucoup lui parler, mais je ne sais pas trop, je suis timide et ne sais pas par quoi commencer une discussion. Alors qu’il s’apprête à sortir de l'ascenseur, il se bloque, et les boutons indiquant les étages s'éteignent. Mon voisin appuie une nouvelle fois mais ça ne semble pas fonctionner, il me regarde embêté et me laisse accéder aux boutons, après plusieurs essaies, je m'énerve.

  * C'est une blague putain, j'ai pas que ça à faire de ma soirée que de rester coincer dans un ascenseur surtout aujourd'hui!
  * parce que t'as que ça à faire les autres jours?



Il tente en souriant, je le foudroie du regard et ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel à plusieurs reprises et cet imbécile continue de sourire en me regardant.

  * Quoi???? Je l'agresse presque.
  * T'es au courant qu'appuyer 14fois sur le bouton ne le fera pas redémarrer plus vite?



Je me calme et me retourne pour observer son visage, il a les yeux vert, un beau vert, un vert profond, en fait ses yeux sont parfaitement assortis à mon pull ridicule.Je le fixe et lorsqu'il s'en rend compte il détourne le regard et semble gêné. Je continue de l'observer quelques secondes avant de moi aussi détourner le regard

 Je soupire et me glisse contre la paroi pour être au sol. Je me calme un peu puis il me demande:

  * Tu nas pas un téléphone ?
  * Quoi? Tu veux mon numéro? Je sais que je suis canon mais quand même on se parle depuis 10 minutes.



J'essaye de dédramatiser en plaisantant. Il rit doucement, on dirait un chaton et c'est adorable.

  * Je te l'aurais glissé plus tardivement dans la discussion et plus subtilement aussi.



Sa réponse me perturbe, je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est sérieux ou non, je ne réponds pas et sourit simplement.

  * Je te demandais si tu avais ton téléphone pour appeler la sécurité.
  * Je ne l'ai pas, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai repris ce putain d'ascenseur.
  * Ne désespère pas, tu es enfermé avec un bel homme, là.



Je lève les yeux au ciel, sans désapprouver. Il appuie une nouvelle fois sur le bouton d'appel avant de se glisser à côté de moi. Sa chemise se relève et laisse apparaître un tatouage sur sa hanche, sur le bas de son ventre une branche de fougère. C'est attrayant, je me demande s'il en a d'autre sur le torse. J'aimerais beaucoup découvrir ça en fait je sourie et remonte le regard pour me rendre compte qu'il m'observait.

  * Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ?
  * euh… désolé, j’ai pas... j’avais le regard perdu



Je perds mes moyens c'est ridicule. Ça le fait juste sourire et un blanc s’installe avant qu’il réengage une discussion.

  * J’ai honte mais j’ai une question à te poser.
  * Oui ?
  * C’est quoi ton prénom ? Je sais que ton nom est Tomlinson que tu habites à l’étage d’au dessus, que tu as des sœurs mais euh… je me demande vraiment comme tu t’appelles, j’avais des hypothèses mais j’en ai aucune idée en fait.



Il parle vite et rougie en esquissant une moue adorable. Je lui sourie.

  * Quelles sont tes hypothèses ?
  * Euh… tu veux vraiment s’avoir ?



J’hoche la tête, pressé d’entendre ces prénoms.

  * Matt ? ou euh… Ethan ?



Je rigole doucement pour éviter de le mettre mal à l’aise.

  * Aucun des deux, je m’appelle Louis, et je t’avouerai que je ne connais pas non plus ton nom.
  * Ah oui j’y étais presque non ?



On rigole quelques secondes avant qu’il m’annonce qu’il s’appelle Harry, Harry Styles d’un merveilleux sourire.

Il me demande où je suis censé être pour la veille de noël, je lui raconte brièvement que je vais chez mes parents sans parler de mon anniversaire puis lui retourne la question.

  * En fait, pour tout dire je rentrais chez moi, je viens de faire un tour dans la ville mais je n'ai rien de prévu pour noël, peut être que je vais regarder des films ou des séries
  * Tu te moques de moi?
  * Non, j'ai emménagé il n'y a pas très longtemps à Londres, je paye mon propre loyer et suis devenu indépendant sauf que je ne pouvais pas rentrer pour les fêtes chez moi, alors puisque je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens.
  * Ah je vois, mais eux ne pouvaient pas venir?
  * Je n'ai pas la place pour les accueillir puis mes grands parents ne pourraient pas venir.



J’hoche la tête et lui sourie. La discussion s’installe et nous passons une bonne demi-heure à discuter, il me raconte son meilleur noël, je l’écoute attentivement, il est intéressant.

  * Je devais avoir 14ans, c’était un hiver assez neigeux je suppose. Avec mes parents et ma sœur on devait rejoindre mes grands-parents seulement nous n’avions pas pu sortir la voiture à cause de la neige. Ma mère n’avait rien prévu ce soir là, on a mangé des gâteaux, des toasts au Nutella et du foie gras toute la soirée. Vers 23 heure, ma sœur et moi avons ouvert nos cadeaux, j’avais eu plusieurs jeux-vidéos et nous donc aller les tester jusqu’à près de 4h du matin. C’était super !



Il me raconte d’autres anecdotes de ses noëls et je lui partage également les miennes. Lorsque j’évoque mon anniversaire, il raidit d’un coup.

  * C’est quand ton anniversaire Louis ?
  * Eum… aujourd’hui en fait.
  * Oh merde, ça fait une heure qu’on est coincé dans cet ascenseur et tu n’as même pas mentionné ton anniversaire depuis sérieusement ?
  * Bah si y a une minute.
  * Joyeux anniversaire cher voisin.



Je le remercie et esquisse sourire. Nous continuons de discuter encore plus d’une heure, nous discutons de sujets qui ont plus ou moins de sens, j’en apprends plus sur lui, comme il doit surement en apprendre plus à propos moi.

Lorsqu’Harry me dit qu’il commence à être fatigué, je regarde ma montre et remarque qu’il est déjà 22h58. Harry a dû sentir mon anxiété car il me demande concerné :

  * Tu vas retrouver ta famille du coup ?
  * Je ne pense pas, il est tard et je suis plutôt fatigué finalement, ils vont être furieux.
  * Louis, tes parents comprendront, ils doivent être réellement inquiets pour toi.
  * Je vais les appeler en rentrant chez moi.



Les lumières se rallument et l’ascenseur se remet à fonctionner. Harry me regarde en souriant avant de déclarer qu’il va enfin pouvoir aller se coucher. L’appareil s’arrête alors à son étage et Harry me tend la main que je sers que je sers poliment.

  * On se reverra surement, joyeux noël en tout cas.
  * J’espère, merci et bonne fin d’anniversaire Louis.



Je le remercie en le gratifiant de mon plus beau sourire.


End file.
